Dead End
by twilightsagafanatic
Summary: Bella finds an old friend alex rider. but a big danger is threatening them. who should they trust? Could a friend be an ennemy too? Will Bella manage to save her family without losing Edward? Find out....
1. How It Started

Dead End

Chapter 1

I stared. The most beautiful, most perfect, well-built guy was standing right in front of me with a sheepish grin. He was young, about eighteen I'd say, and tall. Not gangly tall though, just strong and tall. Amazingly, his slightly curly blond hair held a red tinge to it that was very strange and unusual. But what stood out most about his face was his startling green eyes which only looked more seductive in comparison to the tan set of his skin. I could have spent a couple hours just gawping at him. It wasn't healthy for a man to look this good. And, I had to admit, he sure stood out in a place where most people looked tired and ragged. I tried to remember what he was asking me but it was hard to concentrate with his twinkling green eyes staring at me.

Are you okay ?  he asked in a velvety, concerned voice. Well okay i was weird but did I really look that bad ?

Um yes I'm feeling great thank you ! Sorry with all the noise I didn't hear what you were saying. Could you repeat that please ?  I explained which technically wasn't a lie since we were in a train station and noisy, busy-looking people were scurrying this way and that. He looked at me with understanding but slightly confused eyes. Those beautiful green eyes.

Right, um, I was wondering actually if you would like to have some tea with me ?  he beckoned. Ughhh typical british thing, 'tea'. But still, why would this gorgeous guy want to have tea with a stranger ? A sudden flashback of my earlier life flashed through my chocolate brown eyes. _No,_ I told myself, _It's all over now !_ He looked at me, waiting for an answer. I just stared dumbly back until i finally got a grip.

Er… um… well there's this umm… _bar_ right at the corner,  I said suspiciously. Whoever he was and no matter how hot he was, there was something fishy about asking a random person to drink tea with you. I twisted my brown wavy haïr with a finger and noticed he didn't have a luggage or a backpack like most of the other people did. Well, then again, neither did I.

What would you like to drink ?  he asked as he mentioned me to my seat.

Um I'll just take s-s-some c-coke, thanks,  I stuttered. Why was I so nervous ? He looked at me with a disapproving look on his beautiful face. He obviously didn't like non-tea drinkers. Oh well, he'll have to live with it then.

So, obvioulsy, I know you better than you think,  he stated carefully. I threw him a murdering glare. Apparently it wasn't all over.

And by the looks of it, I'm not the only one, I think,  he continued. Just as he said that, I heard a shout and glass breaking then people screaming and hitting the floor. _Of course, _I thought angrily_, they just couldn't leave me alone !_ I sighed and got up, ready – or rather almost ready – to slip back into my past life.

**_This is my first story so I'm not sure if I'm any good but I'm trying anyways. As you might have noticed, I get inspired by Twilight and Alex Rider (=P).Please review to give me some advice and whether i should keep going. Thx =) NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED!_  
**


	2. The Whole Story

Dead End

Chapter 2- The Story

I should probably introduce myself. My name is Bella; I have chocolate brown eyes and brown hair. I'm not very pretty, just normal. Since I was 13, I have been chasing "mythical creatures". These include vampires, werewolves, giant spiders, the occasional zombie or ghost, trolls, and much more unknown beasts. Alex Rider, the guy who dazzled me, used to work with me. Of course, I should have recognized him but he did change after not seeing him for a couple years. Together we killed all the bad guys. I'd always been fascinated by vampires but Alex never approved. So he was outraged when I fell in love with one of them. His name is Edward, and he is absolutely gorgeous. His golden brown eyes change to black whenever he is hungry. It is very hard for him to be with me because he has a hard time resisting the urge to, well, _eat _me. But, against the odds, we're together and happier than ever. When I turned 15 I was tired of hunting imaginary creatures. So Edward and I ran away with his family, Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper Cullen. Until now I lived three years in peace with Edward happier than ever. Now I'm 18 and back in the game.

You're probably wondering what happened to my parents. According to the older protector group (that's what we call ourselves sarcastically), they were also protectors. I have a hard time believing them, though. In any case when they died in a car "accident", the crazy people came to take me. I didn't believe them at first, but they only had to show me the monsters for me to understand. I learned the different ways to kill them, using tools from laser guns to knives. I sighed at the idea of doing it again.

"Yo, Bella, we need to go before more of them come!" Alex exclaimed. This time it had been trolls terrorizing people, nothing big. Wait actually they're really big.

"Alex I need to go home! You can't come into my life and expect me to join you in your crazy little quest!" I retorted angrily. He sighed and looked at me with a hint of nostalgia in his eyes. I turned around and stalked to my car. The big red truck was a gift from my werewolf friend, Jacob. Alex didn't mind much our friendship since werewolves were good and meant no harm, except for the hybrid ones. I got home in record time and Edward, sensing my nervousness glided silently next to me.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked enveloping me in a tight hug.

I stared straight ahead and answered in a monotone voice, "They found me."

He gasped. We both stood frozen on the porch step. Alice, who could see in the future, came up with a worried frown, followed by the family, all with similar expressions.

"What are you planning to do?" questioned Carlisle in his soothing, calm voice. He glanced at Jasper. All of a sudden, everyone was relaxed. Jasper had the ability to sense and control people's emotions.

"I have to go back," I stated simply.

"Why?" cried Edward. I knew he was hurt from the suggestion. I simply had to go. It was literally impossible to resist our leader's orders. Edward knew this already but he believed we could counteract his power with enough will.

"You know why!" I retorted angrily. He looked vexed. I hadn't meant to be mean to him but I was on the last string. Carlisle interrupted our little bicker.

"Whatever choice you make, or are obliged to make," he added when he saw my grimace, "we will respect your choice." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie make a face. She was never really keen on doing anything for me. I turned to Carlisle.

"Thank you so much, Carlisle," I said sincerely.

After a while, everyone calmed down and the went back to their usual activities: Emmett was watching a football match and flirting with Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme were whispering quietly together. Although I couldn't hear a thing I knew the rest of the family could, with their very sensitive hearing. Alice was going through my closet – again – with Jasper close by. And Edward was playing my lullaby on the piano. I tried to listen but my mind was already wondering how tomorrow would be.


	3. Author's Note

Dead End

_**Author's Note**_

_**I'm burdened with tons of work at school so it might take a while for me to update the story for whoever's reading it. I started the third chapter but I'm not close to finishing it. I'll take any suggestions or corrections for my story!**_

_**Sorry about the hold-up!**_


	4. First Day Back

Dead End

Chapter 3 – First Day Back

No. It wasn't happening. _Please let this be a dream_, I prayed silently. Since I wasn't waking up, I guessed it wasn't a dream. Or rather a nightmare. I was facing a vampire with a torch in my hand watching Alex tear him up. I couldn't _believe_ I was doing this again! I stood there with the torch in my hand just staring at him. Alex looked over to me.

"Come on! Burn him already before he gets back together!" he bellowed. The vampire's arms were wriggling, trying to crawl back to its body. I watched in disgust then approached the rests of his body to burn it. I stepped backwards and surveyed the flames, making sure it burned every inch of that monster. He reminded me of James. He was the reason I started hunting 'bad' vampires in the first place. He had ruined my whole life all because he was hunter and this was all a big game to him. That day Edward had saved me but when I saw the hurt on his face I'd vowed to find a way to defend myself. At first, I'd wanted Edward to turn me into a vampire but he opposed himself so aggressively that I figured it was a lost cause. I still test my chances every once in a while, though.

"You all right?" Alex questioned soothingly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine don't worry!" I answered hastily. I stepped out for a while to catch my breath. Edward was there waiting for me with a huge chocolate box. As I saw him standing there with my favorite crooked grin, I couldn't help smiling and running into his arms. Who cares about the chocolate if he's there! Still, I picked out a small square and ate it hungrily. Hunting vampires is tiring. But in Edward's arms all my worries were gone, replaced by settled peace that spread out in my body and left me all warm and fuzzy. Then, when that feeling was over, I got excited and my heart missed a couple beats. Alex came out a little after me. He shot a disgusted look towards Edward and turned to me.

"Well, we're done for today. You _will _be here tomorrow, won't you?" he asked a little aggressively. I heard Edward growl silently behind me.

"Of course, I'll be there, don't worry," I reassured him. Edward took my hand and led me to his silver Volvo. We drove back in silence until we got to his house. As I got out, I knew something was wrong. There wasn't the usual human sounds that could be heard from outside. The manor was oddly silent. Edward seemed as worried as me. He obviously couldn't content himself with human speed and in a blink he had disappeared. I quickly ran after him. What I saw shocked me: there was no one, _no one at all_ in the spacious room. The house was deserted. Edward's family had left. _Or had been kidnapped,_ I thought. Edward looked at me. He seemed to be thinking the exact same thing as me. He hugged me tightly like he was scared I would disappear with them. I returned the hug with the same emotions. It was almost freaky to see the house with no one in it. The only other time that had happened, it was when Edward had left for my "own good". I shuddered at the thought. This time Edward would not leave me, I was sure of it. I got up and looked around. Surely, Alice would have left a note or something of the sort. I searched her purse, her suitcase, her closet, but there was nothing. I entered the bathroom and something red caught my eye. I turned around and saw a message made of lipstick (hopefully) on the huge mirror. I felt like I was in a movie. It said: _Bella, did not run away, look at book under bed mattress.

* * *

_Of course, the bed mattress, it was obvious, even thieves looked there first. I ran over to her duvet double bed. I lifted the mattress difficultly and pulled out the book hidden under. It fell open on the floor to a marked page. I bent over to read what it said, Edward over my shoulder. I gasped.

* * *

_**Sorry about the time it took me to post this! and the other line between the be mattres and of course is a mistake =$ that didnt make much sense! thx for the reviews!! it really keeps me going. hope u like it!**_


	5. Revelation

Dead End

Chapter 4 – Revelation

I checked the book cover. _**ANCIENT MYTHS**_was written in big, bold letters. Well, myths weren't supposed to be true, right? Then I thought of Edward being a vampire and Jacob being a werewolf. I reopened the book to the marked page. I'd read it a couple times to make sure I was seeing the right words. I reread it again. It said:

_Srediar vampires are very dangerous. They seek families of civilized vampires. They use their blood which contains animal genes and lacks human blood. This and the strong relationships of the families help them in their quest. Their purpose is to suck as much blood as possible and spit it back into a can so to reunite the blood. Once they will have enough blood, the "potion", so to say, will be able to turn any vampire into a human and vice versa. The Srediar think they are doing a good cause but they wont mention that the substance can cause a horrible sickness called "magnosia". See page 51 for more information._

That passage had been enough. I hadn't read page 51 and I didn't want to. I felt a movement behind me and I turned around abruptly with a gasp to see who – or what – was standing behind me. I let out a sigh of relief once I realized it was Edward. But that sigh was soon cut short when I saw the expression on his face. His beautiful features were contorted in a grimace that showed pain and rage at the same time. I could see his feelings were mixed up and he had trouble dealing with it but why would there be rage?

"Why are you so mad?" I asked, mirroring my thoughts.

"She knew it was coming, why didn't she warn us!? She didn't say a thing!! Did she _want_ us to fall apart?!" he roared.

"Calm down, Edward," I breathed sternly. "I'm sure Alice had a very good reason to stay quiet. Maybe she saw something else."

"She better have," I heard him mutter.

_Or maybe she got threatened,_ I thought. But I didn't voice my thoughts for fear it would hurt Edward even more. He felt closer to Alice more than to any other member of the family. He took the book away from me, probably to check page 51. I sighed and started rearranging stuff, trying to feel useful. When Edward opened his mouth to speak, I knew exactly what would come out.

"I'll look for them, you stay here nice and safe," I could've literally mouthed the words with him.

I tried to look as stubborn as I could and said, "Edward, I'm a vampire raider, do you really think I could ignore this?"

Seeing his hurt face I added, "And anyways, Alex would probably find out."

He looked at me for a moment, then turned and walked away. At human speed this time. I took off after him and held him as tightly as I could. He returned the hug. When he reached to kiss me, I already knew how it would be: craving, ardent, passionate, and hungry. Still, for a moment, I forgot about everything except him. It was like nothing mattered as long as he was with me. I suddenly realized how true that was. When he pulled away; I looked at him straight in the eyes and said, "Promise you'll never leave me."

He hesitated for a moment, then vowed, "I promise."


	6. Danger

Chapter 5 – Danger

The next day, I explained everything to Alex. He seemed excited about the srediar vampires, and, to my surprise, knew a lot about them. Apparently, they'd come across a problem involving them before. He seemed a little less enthusiastic about the whole saving Edward's (and my) family. But he knew I would not cooperate if this weren't part of the deal, so he kept quiet. In the end, we'd worked out a plan to find them, starting with inspecting the house. We searched for a couple hours but there were absolutely no clues other than what Alice had left me. Then, we investigated all the places they had been without much luck. At the end of the day, we looked discouraged. Alex went home and I stayed with Edward. As soon as he was gone, Edward turned to me.

"I think there's something about him that I don't like. Maybe we should investigate a bit on our own," he suggested suspiciously.

I looked at him for a moment. I didn't think Alex would be hiding anything from us but it didn't hurt to check. I took Edward's hand and led him around the house, each of us examining the landscape for any clues. We did a full turn and came back to our starting point, without having found anything. I turned to Edward with a now what expression. He lifted me up in the air and said, "Now we have fun!"

***

Alex POV:I went into my laboratory. People were scurrying around, typing on computers, checking on each other every few minutes and nervously fidgeting. They all stopped when I came in, a questioning look in their eyes. I raised my hands and threw them to the side, telling them to get back to their work. I threw a quick look around, then walked to the computer compartment. Between it and the wall was a tiny space, big enough for an average-sized man to squeeze. Once you managed to slither in, a small hallway led you to a hidden door. On it was a sign that said, "private, security only". I opened the door and stepped into my room. The first impression when entering it was that everything was gray and red. The walls were gray, the rugs were gray with red polka dots, the king-sized bed was also gray with red spots. Next to it stood a gray, red-spotted, lava lamp. On the left side, a large window gave a magnificent view on the La Push Beach. Pictures of my family were scattered here and there. It felt warm and full of love. On the right side, test tubes, chemical substances, open books, and papers were scattered on a desk. This was my experience table. I yawned tiredly and walked towards my bed, sprawling out into it. I fell asleep thinking about my next victims.

***

Bella POV:As we got home from that amazing trip on Edward's back, It started pouring. Of course, I wasn't particularly surprised but I did see, from the corner of my eye, disappointment on Edward's face. I sighed, he was probably thinking of investigating some more. I left his side to go to the bathroom, to fix myself up. I thought of going to the downstairs one but then changed my mind. I never went to the upstairs bathroom, and I felt like I should leave Edward to his thoughts for a while. I took the steps four by four. My curiosity was uncalled for, seeing that it was only a bathroom. Sure, I'd never entered it before but what was so interesting about it? I shook my head and entered it. As soon as I looked at the mirror I gasped. Like last time, something was written on the mirror. Except this time it was blood. I could tell by the smell and the overpowering headache that was coming over me. Probably alerted by my quick breathing, Edward came in abruptly. He was about to come hug me but he stopped short when he saw the message on the mirror, "I will come for you too." In the blink of an eye, he had packed two luggages. He gently lifted me onto his shoulder and took off, faster than ever. I didn't know where we were going but I didn't care. My vision was blurry not just because of the speed but also because I was crying. I was frightened, scared that this horrible person would take Edward away from me. He let me cry, without saying anything. After what seemed like hours, he finally landed, in a very green, dark place. I looked around wondering where we were.

"This is where I went when I first met you," he explained, answering my thoughts. "It's not far from Tanya's family."

"Oh. Are you planning to ask her for help?" I asked.

"Maybe. All I know is I have to keep you – errr us – safe," he muttered squeezing me in an embrace. I cuddled into his chest and fell asleep, wondering if we were the next victims.

* * *

_**I'm so sorry i keep delaying my story but im trying my best. plz reiew so i no if this is worth it and if u like it. thx to megan 4 supporting me!!**_


	7. Argument

Chapter 6 – Argument

I woke up feeling rigid and cold, like a cold structure was all around me. I tried to open my eyes but they were too sticky. I finally managed to yank them wide open, but I immediately regretted that action. The first thing I saw was the forest, and everything came rushing back to me. The events that had happened in the last few hours weren't exactly pleasant. The cold structure moved and I realized it was Edward. For some reason, I felt hugely relieved to know he was right there. I turned my gaze towards him. As soon as my eyes met his, I got lost in his wonderful liquid topaz swirl. But right now, even his eyes didn't take my mind off all y worries. Seeing the expression on my face – pain and a hint of wonder – he sat me on the ground and opened his mouth to speak. No voice came out of his perfectly shaped mouth. It was only then that I spotted the person standing behind him. I guessed it was Tanya by the way she was looking at Edward. She was startlingly beautiful – like all of them anyway – but there was something very friendly and inviting about her. She smiled a tentative grin towards me.

"Bella, this is Tanya," he said formally, validating my hypothesis. "She heard us come and came to tell us we were to make ourselves at home."

"I can talk for myself!" Tanya retorted playfully. Then turning to me she said, "We would love to have you come, we're all curious to meet you!"

Great. So I was the interesting zoo animal cooed by the spectators. Charming.

"That's very nice of you," I muttered shyly.

Tanya looked from me to Edward, then back to me again. Our grim, gruesome, uninviting expressions probably pushed her to leave us alone.

Exactly in tune to my thoughts she concluded our little reunion, "Well then, I'll guess I'll be leaving! Don't forget you'd be received in our house with open arms anytime!"

As soon as she was gone, I threw him a questioning look at Edward. He shrugged and contented himself by squeezing me to his chest. But I wasn't going to abandon so quickly.

"Have you figured out what we're going to do?"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I regretted them sourly. They sounded sharper than I had intended and made it seem as if I were impatient and was waiting for him to make everything better. I quickly looked at him, alarmed. He rapidly recomposed his face calmly but not before I had caught a glimpse of hurt on his beautiful features. A wave of remorse washed over me.

"I didn't mean that," I blurted out.

"It's alright, I understand," he soothed me reassuringly.

And looking into the depths of his eyes, it really seemed as if everything was alright, as long as he was there with me. I tore my eyes away from his and looked at the multicolored leaves. Autumn really was a beautiful season. Too bad I couldn't enjoy it. At least it changed from the constant green of Forks. I thought of home and how we might never see it again. Or how we might never see Edward's family – my family – again either. All of a sudden, I remembered Alex. I jumped to my feet and turned to Edward.

"Alex!" I panicked. "I completely forgot! We were supposed to meet today! What am I supposed to do?"

"No!" he growled. "You are not approaching that place, not even if your leader or whatever he is makes you!"

I stared at him in horror. He could not be serious. He could not keep me here like a child! I had to get back there. We were supposed to save his family for God's Sake! I shook my head trying to get all my thoughts organized. Maybe I could threaten him. No that would be too risky. Get down on my knee and beg? He would not fall for it. Make a deal? That wouldn't be too bad. But what could I exchange against my meeting with Alex? Something very important and crucial to him. I jumped up when I felt a vibration in my pocket. It took me a while to remember I still had my phone in my pocket. I hurriedly yanked it out and checked the caller ID: Alex Rider. Of course.

"Don't answer," Edward warned fiercely.

I threw him a murderous glare and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Where are you?"

"Oh...uh… well I ran into a bit of a problem and I can't come today."

I hesitated but decided not to say anything else. His tone immediately changed. From friendly he had shifted to formal, rude, dark, and loathing. It seemed like an all in one advertisement.

"No. You will come today, no matter what," he threatened.

I threw an uncertain glance at Edward. He was staring hard at the phone, probably willing it to disappear. His beautiful face was creased in worry. He held out his hand to take the phone. Oh no. I very carefully handed him the device, praying to anything you could pray to that nothing bad would happen. Edward didn't actually get along with Alex much. After a couple of minutes of mumbling to low for me to hear he slapped the phone shut. I turned to him. My heart was beating at 100 miles per hour. I felt silly for being so anxious.

Hearing my heartbeat, he finally spoke up, "You're going there, but you are NOT going to leave my sight for one second, you understand?"

A very wrong thought passed through my head. I muffled a laugh.

"What about when I go to the bathroom?" I asked amused.

He rolled his eyes and threw me onto his back for the long trip back to home.

* * *

**_I tried to make this chapter a little longer to catch up the time it takes me to post these._**

**_plz review so i kno if im doing anything good and if its worth continuing it_**

**_thx!!  
_**


	8. Traitor

Chapter 7 – Traitor

Alex was standing there, all proud. He looked triumphant next to Edward's sulky face. I just sort of stood in the middle, trying to look as neutral as possible. But if I had a choice-o-meter it would go towards Alex.

"Right, so what should we do now?" I asked.

Edward threw me a murderous look. Alex offered me a giant sunny smile.

"Here, follow me. I didn't drag you over here for nothing," he kidded playfully.

I looked at Edward unsure but he followed Alex without a word. I closed the march. Alex lead us to a big laboratory. I crept up to Alex.

"What are you doing?" I murmured in his ear.

He turned to me with a malicious look. This should have warned me but instead I just giggled and followed him into the laboratory of doom. The first thing I heard was the background music. It was playing Michael Jackson's Thriller. I smiled, I absolutely loved it. I was about to turn to Edward to tell him exactly that but I froze in horror. Edward was still, his face a mask of horror. I reached out to touch him. He wouldn't move. I turned to Alex panicked.

"Alex! What's wrong with him? Why aren't you doing anything?" I screamed.

But Alex didn't seem to be the tiniest bit surprised or alarmed. That's when I took notice of my surroundings. About 10 huge testing tubes invaded the room. Scientists were working on one in particular. I thought I was going to crumble once I realized it was Alice. I rushed to her, pushing everyone in the way. I was about to cry. Her face was all deformed. I had trouble recognizing my best friend/sister. She was floating in some liquid. Cords were pasted everywhere on the tube. In my rage, I pulled all of them out and pressed on all the buttons. I was crying now and I fought against the reaching hands trying to stop me. I clawed my way through them. I was seeing red. Finally, I saw fumes coming out of the machine. Now I had only had to turn off whatever was hurting Edward. I searched frantically for a switch somewhere. What was this gas anyway? Suddenly, I spotted a white square that looked like a switch to me. I ran towards it like I once ran to save Edward from the Volturi. I stretched my hand towards it. I was about to press it when I felt a crushing weight collapse on me. My hopes collapsed with me. I felt people lifting me up. My conscience was urging me to fight back but my body was not responding. They took me away from my love, my family, my life. I felt so empty inside. All the good times I had with Edward and Alice just flashed past: first meeting, high school, my lullaby, and everything they had done for me. Silent, hot, salty tears rolled down my cheek. I'm going to miss you all. I love you.

***

I was surprised when I woke up later on. I thought they had killed me along with the family. Instead I was handcuffed to a very uncomfortable metal bed. I was still trying to figure out if this was worse than death when Alex came in. I frowned.

"Hey! You finally woke up! Man you really slept long!" he exclaimed joyously.

I stared at him open-mouthed. That selfish bastard dared talk to me like that! I glared sulkily.

"Aw. Don't be mad at me! I'm only teasing. Oh come on, don't be like that!" he teased.

I just kept glaring.

"Look your little idols are fine okay?"

My hopes lifted when he said that.

"But when you'll know what I need them for, I'm sure you'll agree with me."

I made a face. He rolled his eyes and approached. I scooted away as far as I could with the handcuffs. He smirked and sat down next to me.

"Hmm. Not very comfortable," he commented.

Huh! No way, Jose. Very good!

"I'll try to give you a mattress," he said feeling like he was doing a good action.

I rolled my eyes. Oh thank you great god for giving me a mattress. I will now be in your power. I snorted. He looked at me with sad eyes like a kid who didn't understand the right thing to do.

"We would be great together. We could take over the world. We would be unbeatable. No one could come in our way! Can't you feel the power?" he asked emotionally.

No. I'm not a mental like you. Sorry I guess you're going to have to organize your evil plan with somebody else. He seemed disappointed by my silence. Good. I finally decided to speak my first words.

"Where's Edward?"

He seemed outraged by my question.

"Is he all you think about?" he boomed angrily. I shrugged than nodded.

"Actually I think about him, Alice, and the rest of the family." I joked.

He didn't seem to think it was funny. Well, well who was sulking now?

"I don't think you should now yet," he added, ignoring my first comment. He sniffed then turned on his heels and walked out. Probably trying to do a dramatic exit. I sighed and planned out a way to save everyone. Not easy!


	9. Suprise

Chapter 8 – Suprise

If I could just… I yanked a bit harder. Oh who was I kidding?! I couldn't just break metal handcuffs. I gave up. There's no point. I was just a useless weak human. I felt so depressed. I wasn't any good. I might as well let Alex get to me first. At least it would end all my troubles. Another question broke through my pessimistic thoughts. He's looking fro vampires… What is he planning to do with me? What horrible torture did he have in mind for me? I shuddered at the thought. I could imagine his devilish eyes looking me up and down. An evil grin would appear on his perfect face. His hand would trail up my arm and brush my cheek telling me I wouldn't feel a thing. I was about to gag. A sudden movement by the door pulled me from my thoughts. I squinted. The blurry silhouette didn't look like Alex. It was thinner and more graceful. I shrinked into the metal bed in fear. My heartbeat sped up. All my muscles were tensed. And suddenly:

"Tanya!!" I exclaimed, relieved.

"Shhh…" she whispered putting a finger to her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" I asked barely keeping my voice down.

"Edward explained to me everything you'd been through. After a lot of thinking I realized srediar spelled raiders backwards. As soon as I figured it out. I rushed over here. After all Edward's family is my family. (**scowl from Bella**)But it looks like I'm too late."

"No you're not! If you could just free me from this bed… I think Alex has the keys but – "

Before I could say another word, the handcuffs were two pieces of twisted metal and I was free. Right, vampires are strong.

"Now what do we do?" she questioned expectantly.

"Follow me," I answered.

I made my way to the door but froze when I heard voices right outside. I turned to Tanya in panic. Quickly she opened a closet door and hid inside. I stared at her incredulously. She was planning to hide in a _closet_? But before I could object she had pulled me in and closed the door. I heard someone come in. I glanced at Tanya gratefully. If she had been a second late, our efforts would have been for nothing. I managed to contain my laughter as I heard Alex's booming voice bellow unintelligible words in rage. Exactly like outraged fathers.

"Who… What???... ARGHHHHH… This… YOU!!" he shouted mercilessly.

Finally he seemed to get down to one question.

"Whose fault is this?" he blurted out.

I felt sorry for whoever would have to take the blame. I felt a small tickle in my nose. I frowned. This is exactly what would happen in a cheesy detective movie. I tapped Tanya's shoulder impatiently. She turned around and seeing my contortioned face she move her hand backwards, sign of a question. I pointed to my nose and, finally understanding, she reached out to pinch my nose. Bad idea. I took a sharp breath. The sneeze was taking its time. A doomed silence settled in the room as if everyone was waiting for the crucial moment. This moment would be when all my hopes and dreams would get crushed. Finally I let out a small but somewhat noisy sneeze. We both held our breath for the moment they would discover us. I realized if they found Tanya, we'd lose all our chances of saving anyone. In a last act of brave heroine, I jumped out of the closet and hurriedly closed its door before anyone could see there was someone else. All the while, I was trying to find an excuse for the broken handcuffs. But, to my astonishment, as I looked around, the room was empty. I realized we had been so concentrated on my sneeze that we hadn't even heard them leave. I sighed in relief. I opened the closet door happily and let Tanya out. At first she stayed cramped in a corner but as she realized no one was there, she jumped out too.

"So what should we do then?" she whispered carefully keeping her voice down.

"I think we should stay here. Alex is going to have a troop search for us. This is the last place they'll look in." I answered thoughtfully.

She nodded in agreement. Tanya walked to the door and attentively listened. She walked away reassured: no one at the door. Or at least no one alive seeing she had been listening for a heartbeat. We both sat down on the floor. We brainstormed ways to find other members of my family. But in the end we both realized we couldn't do much without a map of the building or at least some potential knowledge on our location. I stood up and paced the room nervously. This wasn't going to be easy.

"How did you get here?" I asked Tanya.

"Well, I entered what looked like a firm. Inside, chemists seemed to be working on an important project. They barely noticed me. At first I was looking for some kind of hidden door but I discovered it pretty fast seeing groups of people were going in and out. It was hidden right behind a shelf with just enough space for a normal human to slip in. I slipped through the crowds of people and entered the first room I found: your room," she explained.

I listened thoughtfully to what she was saying.

"So this means once we go out, on one side we'll have the exit and on the other the corridor that will lead us to other unknown doors," I resumed.

Tanya nodded.

"I suggest we find a disguise or else we'll be recognized as soon as we leave these doors," Tanya suggested.

We both scrutinized the room for anything these monsters would wear. Finally we found some doctors' tunic and mask. We got dressed, hid our clothes, and opened the door. Tanya and I paused, staring at whatever danger waiting for us.

* * *

**Sry for the delay again.. but I was on vacation and i didnt have access to my computer all the time...**

**ill try to upload more regularly from now on**

**for anyone who is reading this story i suggest u start from the beginning.. thx =]  
**


End file.
